Thank you for loving me.
by baby jen
Summary: A peace offering to make up for my abby bashing in my last fic. A CARBY. Abby and Carter -and what could have happened after the whole thng with the broken fish tank. Please R&R.


SPOILERS: Takes place after SEX, LIES, BLOOD, MAGIC or whatever it was called.   
  
AN: OK Here's the deal-I feel kinda bad about upsetting all thecarbies by saying in my fic:   
'Memories of a forgotten past' that I didn't think Carter and Abby went well together etc. So  
I decided to call a truce. Maybe I was a bit hasty in just dismissing them as a couple.  
I apologise...no hard feelings. Here is my peace offering.   
  
It's what COULD have happened after Abby and Carter arrive back at Abby's apartment just after  
the 'fish tank incident'.  
  
Enjoy-peace man!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the ER chracters-but as soon as Michael Crichton get's my ransom note I just may!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We needed Wham tickets..." giggled Abby as she playfully shoved Carter on the arm.  
  
"Oh, I see" laughed Carter, a little nervously as he sensed tension in the air rise as they came   
to a stand still outside Abby's apartment.  
  
"You-You wanna come in for a cup of coffee?" asked Abby hopefully.  
  
"Nah-I should really..."  
  
"Aww-come on Carter, it's just coffee!" scolded Abby playfully.  
  
Carter scratched the back of his head and looked away- as he always did when he was nervous.  
  
"Yeah, OK why not!?" he conceded .  
  
They walked into the partment and proceeded to the kitchen where he helped her make the coffee.  
  
A few minutes later they were sat on the sofa in her living room. Sipping the rich black liquid.  
  
"You know...you never did tell me exactly what happened with the whole Luka thing." muttered John.  
  
"Huh? sure I did."  
  
"Not really-just that it was apparently mutual but not amicable. I thought we were better friends than that!?" he said  
light heartedly.  
  
"I thought you didn't wanna BE my FRIEND!" she said half jokingly.  
  
"yeah , well..." he looked away trying to pass it off.  
  
She decided to cut him a break.  
  
"Actually you had something to do with it." she said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You were part of the problem. Luka ...I suppose Luka felt threatened by our relationship...I mean friendship."  
  
"I know what you meant."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He looked into her eyes. They were deep and warm...and seemed to stare into his soul in a way  
he had never known before. She knew him so well. She had made him happy. For the first time in a long  
while-he felt ....happy. Purely happy. There was no pain. No hurt-it was if the world melted away leaving  
just the two of them. United by their...need...for eachother.   
  
An awkward silence filled the room. Then, for no particular reason she began to say something.  
  
"He...he said I wasn't that pretty. That...That I wasn't that special." she said -angrilly blibking away the tears  
she found welling up in her eyes, to her dismay.  
  
"He said what? " eclaimed Carter.  
  
"John..."  
  
"I can't believe he said that. I mean...you're beautiful and incrediably special. You...you help people.  
You save people's lives....You saved MY life."  
  
"John-forget I said anything, please?"  
  
She looked at him beggingly.  
  
  
He felt his heart ache suddenly. He longed to hold her. To wrap his arms around her beautiful body.  
To caress her skin with his touch. To place his lips upon her soft sweet lips. To cradle her in his  
arms...to make the hurt go away, to take away her pain...like she had done for him.   
  
Before either of them knew what was happening, he found his hand stroking her cheek. She shut her eyes  
and relished his touch. hen she hesitated.  
  
"Carter...John...maybe we shouldn't..."  
  
"Abby."  
  
She opened her eyes.  
  
"Abby..."  
  
"yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Carter..."  
  
"I do...I can't help it. I love the way you laugh. I love the way your nose crinkles just before you tell  
a joke. I love the way you light up my day. I love...you. All of you. You ARE special. ..to me."   
  
She closed her eyes and listened to his words. And to her heart. It screamed for his touch. For his love. For him.  
  
"Yes..." she said almost tearfully. "So do I..."  
  
Before she could say another word his lips were upon her's. They kissed. It was gentle, yet unbelieveably tender.  
Then she felt his arms wrap around her. His hands caressing her back. Their lips broke apart as she put her head back.  
He kissed her-lightly yet lovingly with a butterfly touch along her neck. She ran her hands threw his hair.  
  
She began to undo his shirt with her hands while he cupped her face in his own hands. Their lips met once again  
with increasing urgency. Their hearts raced with passion and emotion.  
  
"I've wanted this...for so long..." he said softly.  
  
"I-I have too." she moaned with pleasure.  
  
He gently pulled her top over her head. She went to pull his undershirt off...but he stopped  
...and suddenly pulled away.  
  
"Ca-Carter?" she said feeling slightly alarmed.  
  
"I...I didn't want you ...to...to see them" he said slowly as he turned away from her putting his head  
in his hands.  
  
"What Carter...see what..." she asked confused...until it hit her. The scars. He didn't want her to see the scars.  
  
"CArter... Please...you don't ever need to hide from me. I...I think I love you."  
  
Het turned around and looked at her . She took his hands in hers.  
  
"Trust me." she said and slowly lifted his shirt off.  
  
He stood there and she could feel the fear leave his body.   
  
"Thank you. Thank you..." he said quietly. "I...I love *you* Abby."  
  
She took his hand and led him into the bedroom. They lay down in eachothers arms, he slowly pulled her jeans away-  
as she did the same with his trousers. He unhooked her bra with the greatest of care. And slowly slid away her  
panties. SHe did the same with his boxers.  
  
There they lay. In eachother's loving arms. And before they knew it. He was inside of her.   
  
The pleasure was so intense, so rich...so right. They felt as though they wouuld explode as their hearts raced,  
and their bodies rejoiced. In perfect harmony.   
  
And then....all was still. They lay there, spent...wrapped in eachother's arms.  
  
  
  
********************************************  
Thank you for loving me,  
For being my eyes,  
When i couldn't see,  
For parting my lips,  
When i couldn't breath,  
Thank you for loving me.  
  
Thank you for loving me.  
  
********************************************  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
------------------------  
Hope you like it, Baby jen. XX  
Please R&R.  
  
The lyrics were taken from 'Thank you for loving me'-BON JOVI. 


End file.
